This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The existing HAART (highly active antiviral therapy) is effective in reducing HIV in blood to undetectable levels, the virus rebound after cessation of drug or harboring resistance virus leads to progression to AIDS. Current data indicate that residual virus in key tissues, mainly lymphoid and brain, lead to HIV disease progression. The objective of this program has been to improve localization of anti-HIV drugs to lymphoid tissues and cells so that residual virus will be eliminated from these tissues. This program plans to develop a drug delivery system that provides maximum drug exposure and viral suppression in the brain and other tissues of the central nervous system. Instead of depositing drugs in nasal cells, this technology deposits drugs in olfactory cells and provides direct access to the brain and CNS, thereby improving the efficiency of CNS delivery.